


murder in the morning

by rrosewhip



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, its not rlly a major part but i put it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosewhip/pseuds/rrosewhip
Summary: A great way to start the day is to get to work and have to turn around and go home because somebody justhadto get killed in the area.





	murder in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> "we have the early shift and get to work to find someone was murdered au"
> 
> ah!!! this is for the saiibo exchange on tumblr!! its for tumblr user byakuvas! this was an idea i was meaning to write for a while i finally did so thank you for giving me a reason to!!! so i hope you enjoy it, and i hope anyone else who reads it enjoys it as well!
> 
> also one last thing! sorry if it feels a little unfinished!! i wanted to make it longer but well, i was writing this around the time school was wrapping up so exams and such were happening so i couldn't make it as long as i wanted to, but i did my best to wrap it up for the most part!! who knows maybe i'll come back and add more but i'm a wild card with writing so let's hope for the best!! okay that's all for real this time!
> 
> enjoy~!

God it was early and Saihara wanted to fall back asleep. He sank further into the warmth of his sheets and groaned at the irritating sound of his alarm going off next to his bed. He stuck and arm out and shut it off. He stared at the ceiling, contemplating why on  _ earth _ he thought covering for Kaito, who had the  _ earliest _ shift, causing him to get up at the  _ ass crack  _ of dawn, was a good idea. Then again, he was kind of a pushover, so he had no one to blame but himself.

Although he wasn’t sure if he said yes because he was a pushover or if it was because he knew if he didn’t Kaito would complain about it for god knows how long. It was a little bit of both.

He sighs heavily and slowly pushes the covers off of himself. He instantly misses the warmth they had, reflexively going to grab the sheets back over himself, but resists, and pulls himself up and out of bed. He looks at the clock, and the digital numbers read  _ 5:45 AM _ . He groans again and decides to shower and get dressed.

The shower is warm and for the twenty minutes he’s encompassed by it he forgets how absolutely freezing his apartment it. But as soon as he turns the water off and pulls the curtain back he’s halfway to being a popsicle.

By the time he’s completely done getting ready, it’s about 6:30 and he’s ready to leave. His phone buzzes in his hand and he looks at the now illuminated screen.  _ Oh right _ …

He answers it, but before he can speak the other interjects. “Saihara! Are we still meeting at the end of the block to walk to work together?” His voice brought a fuzziness to Saihara’s chest. How Kiibo was so energetic in the morning was beyond him.

“Yeah…” He trailed, looking at his reflection in the mirror with a scrunch of his nose. “Yeah I’ll meet you there shortly.” Kiibo replied with an affirmative and then hung up. Saihara rubbed his eyes and walked out of his shabby apartment and then out of the building.

Saihara lived in a very worn down apartment building in a very worn down part of the city. It was a bit far from campus and from where he worked, but it was cheaper than living at the university and he didn’t mind living so far. He had less of a chance of seeing people from school if he lived this far, and it’s also less likely that if people wanted to hang out they’d want to come to his place.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like seeing people outside of campus, it was just awkward for him. He was never entirely sure what to talk about with them, and it wasn’t as if he could start a conversation that would lead into a full blown friendship. No, he wasn’t really  _ good _ at that sort of thing. Other people made friends for him and he was fine with that. For the most part.

It was how he’d met most of his friends anyways.

His apartment was quite small, consisting of only 4 rooms and they weren’t really all that far apart. He had the kitchen and living room, though they were practically one room, the only thing that truly made them all that different were the appliances and the flooring. The kitchen had very ugly tile, while the living room was carpeted. Then there was just his room and a bathroom. His room wasn’t very big. It had barely enough room for his bed, a desk, and a dresser. The closet that held his nicer clothes was excruciatingly tiny, it was a wonder he was able to fit anything inside it at all. Then there was the bathroom, which, like the rest of his apartment, was small and cramped. 

The walls were a stained beige colour, and he had debated on painting or getting wallpaper for it when he first moved in, but decided against it. He didn’t mind his awful apartment, in fact he liked it quite a bit and he liked being able to call it all his own.

Soon enough he was able to make Kiibo out on the street corner where they were meeting. He was bundled up, like he usually is when the weather drops below 68 degrees, and waves to Saihara. Saihara waves back and puts his hands in his pockets. The cool air nipped at his cheeks, colouring them rose.

“Good morning, Saihara.” Kiibo smiles and his voice sounds as happy and light as it usually does.

Saihara returns the smile, albeit a bit smaller and more tired. “Good morning, Kiibo.” They walk in a relative silence until Kiibo beings to talk about a project he was working on for school. Saihara didn’t really mind, he enjoyed hearing him talk about his engineering classes even if he didn’t quite understand it. This was how a lot of their interactions go, now that he minded, Kiibo would talk for however long about whatever he’d been thinking about and Saihara would listen, adding input every so often. 

Saihara had met Kiibo at school, and then again where they worked. He hadn’t really talked to him much before that though, they shared a few classes in their freshman year and then one more this year. He also doesn’t live very far from Saihara, and usually works the morning shifts. So when Kiibo found out he offered to walk with him to work. Kiibo lives a few blocks from him, in an area that’s a bit (read: much) nicer than the one Saihara lives in.

They don’t have much of a relationship outside of school and work. They only ever text when it’s about work, but sometimes Kiibo will initiate a different conversation and Saihara usually finds himself enjoying it. He likes the time he spends with Kiibo, even if it is usually limited to the two places. He was always considerate and nice, and Saihara doesn’t feel completely embarrassed when he talks about himself, or about the things he likes.

“What about you, Saihara? How are your classes?” Kiibo was one of the few people Saihara knew that actually enjoys learning. Not that he himself dislikes it, but if he had to choose between learning and  _ literally anything else _ , he’d choose the latter. 

“Uh, they’re okay, I guess?” It comes out as more of a question than a statement. He clears his throat. “We’re uh, just going over emotion and motivation stuff so...it’s interesting…” He trails a bit, feeling like he’s under inspection from Kiibo’s curious gaze. All he does is nod though and looks away.

“It sounds interesting! You want to be a detective, correct?” 

“Ah, uhm, yes…” He nods a bit and lets out what could be seen as an obnoxious yawn. “Sorry…”

Kiibo shakes his head. “It’s alright, yawning is only natural! You don’t have to apologize for it, you seem quite tired and I don’t really mind.” He shrugs lightly and then yawns himself. “Yawning truly is contagious.”

All Saihara does in nod. They lapse into another silence. It’s comfortable and easy and Saihara enjoys it a lot.

They reach the train station and board, still in silence. They find seats,  _ thank god _ , and are able to sit down. Saihara keeps his eyes trained on the window across from him, watching the plain scenery pass by. He thinks Kiibo began to play music because he can hear the faint sound of something that sounds techno-ish come from beside him. He barely glances over to confirm his suspicions.

He diverts his eyes back to the window and yawns again. More and more people board and it begins to get even more cramped and it feels like he’s suffocating. Saihara can no longer see the window across from his so he sticks to looking down into his lap, too nervous to bring out his phone in fear of having someone look at his screen while he was on it. He didn’t have anything to hide, but the thought of a stranger being in his business and nosy like that made him uncomfortable.

There was the groan of the train. It slowed and came to a stop. Saihara stands up and taps Kiibo’s shoulder lightly to signify this is where they get off. He gets up and Saihara leads the way out.

Weaving through the onslaught of people to get to the street Saihara loses sight of Kiibo. Kiibo was only a whopping five foot three and was very easy to lose in a crowd. It was hard to see over tops of people, and he feels that anxious feeling in his chest begin to bubble. Thankfully he spots him waiting near the exit and Saihara makes his way over quickly. He flashes a small awkward smile, and makes an odd gesture to signal they should start walking. 

So they do.

They’re still quiet, Kiibo continuing to listen to his music, and Saihara contently observing the people and sounds around him.

They’re just around the corner of the cafe they work at and it’s oddly packed. It’s never really like this, especially not this early. Saihara furrows his eyebrows and tries to look over people but doesn’t have much luck. So instead he weaves through everyone, mumbling quiet apologies and getting to the front. There a police barricade, police officers and Saihara is beyond confused.

He opens his mouth to speak but shuts it, unsure if he’ll even be heard. He shifts uncomfortably and coughs lightly. “Uhm, excuse, excuse me. What’s going on…?”  _ Really? Like it’s hard to piece together I don’t know why I asked that... _

“You work here?” Is what he gets in response from a police officer who looks like he could squish Saihara into a ball and then proceed to play tennis with him.

“Uh...yes.”

“Someone was murdered in front of here last night. It’s closed until further notice, sorry.” That’s all he gets before the officer turns away and Saihara is left in mild shock and confusion.  _ Murdered?? What??? _

Kiibo eventually reappears next to him. “What happened?”

“Someone was uh,” Saihara scratches his head and shifts his weight, “Murdered apparently? I, I don’t know the details...That was all he told me…” He states and has a frown etched on his face. “It’s closed until further notice, I think. So…”  _ No work today, let’s go home now... _

Kiibo looks shocked and looks like he’s struggling to put words together. Saihara shifted his weight again, tried to get a better look at the crime scene, but looks back down at Kiibo instead.

“We should go…” He trailed. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do in a situation like this. Was it impolite to just leave…? Was it impolite to  _ stay _ ? It wasn’t like he was going to get information from them. And as curious as he was, it probably wasn't a good idea to poke around in it.

“Ah yes, we should.” Kiibo agreed and turned around, back towards the station. Saihara chances one more peak above the barricade and can only make out what he assumes to be a body bag and the evidence markers. Nothing else was visible.  _ Well this was a waste of a morning… _

Saihara follows after Kiibo, the homicide still on his mind.

They get back to their part of town around 8:45 and Saihara is awake enough to not be able to go back to sleep, so he’s not sure what he should even  _ do _ . What do people do this early? He and Kiibo walked in silence again, and it was kind of tense and very awkward and it made his skin prickle. He cleared his throat and glanced over at the other.

“Do...you want to, to come over and have coffee or something…?” Saihara felt kind of weird about asking him over, he’s only ever had two friends over before, not that he really  _ has _ lots of friends he wants to have over to begin with, so he isn’t really sure how to act. This was a little out of his element.

But Saihara liked and enjoyed Kiibo’s company.

“O-oh, uh,” Kiibo’s face is kind of pink and Saihara blames it on the cold. “Sure, if, if that’s okay then sure.” He nods and Saihara nods too.

“We can just...watch a movie or...talk or something...I don’t know.”  _ I’m terrible at this, this is why I have like two friends. _

Kiibo nods again and they fall quiet once more.

Saihara leads them to his apartment building. He starts to feel self conscious because of how tiny it is but he hopes Kiibo wouldn't care that much. He enters the building, holding the door open for Kiibo and the warm air engulfs them both.

He rubs at his nose a little and fishes his keys out of his pocket before heading to the elevator. The building is old and smells kind of musty but his companion doesn’t comment on it. Kiibo looks around behind him, taking in the small lobby before falling into place next to Saihara in front of the elevator.

“Your building seems cozy.” Kiibo says it to break the silence and if Saihara had the energy, he’d laugh a little. Instead he deadpans.

“It’s about as cozy as hugging a black bear that hasn’t eaten in weeks.” He steps into the elevator when the doors open and Kiibo snorts softly, a sound that makes Saihara’s stomach flip. The doors close and the only thing that plays is old elevator music before the doors open again at the 4th floor.

He steps out and leads Kiibo down the hall to his apartment.

He stops at his door and unlocks it, pushing it open and holding the door open. “This is it...It’s uh, kind of small but, it’s just me so…” He shuts the door behind them and sets the keys on the counter top by the door.

It's cold inside and he dreads the amount of time it'll take for the heat to kick in.

“It’s nice. It’s very...you.” Kiibo muses, his eyes scanning the walls and bookshelves. Saihara isn’t too sure what he means by that, so he brushes it off and takes it as a compliment.

He takes his shoes off and sets them by the door before fully walking inside.

“Make yourself at home, do you want coffee or tea or...water?” He stands awkwardly in between the kitchen and living room. One foot on carpet the other on tile. He found it kind of ridiculous that Kiibo appeared more relaxed in his apartment then he did. 

“Oh! Right, uhm, just water is okay. You don’t have to go through the trouble of preparing anything.” Kiibo said with a laugh that Saihara would place somewhere in the nervous category.

“Ah...are you sure? It'll be a little before it warms up, I was gonna make coffee anyway.” He makes a vague gesture in reference to the coffee.

“I see, I'll have coffee too then, please.” Kiibo smiles politely and Saihara nods, turning into the kitchen before the heat racing to his face is obvious.

He lets out a breath and starts making the coffee. Saihara wasn't much of a coffee drinker, really he didn’t like it much and the fact that he worked with it every week didn’t help, but he was tired and the caffeine would probably be a good way to wake him up. Also Kiibo liked coffee more than tea, which came as a shock to Saihara when he found out. Kiibo looked like a tea drinker.

He isn't sure how much time has passed but he's had three cups of coffee and Kiibo has been ranting about the improbability that robots would ever manage to take over the world for a decent amount of time now. It was...endearing in an odd kind of way.

He watches with a faint, amused look, and Kiibo’s face has gotten increasingly red. Saihara has to think if he's taken any breaths at all.

“It's a ridiculous concept and while I understand the fear because of the way movies frame these things it's still foolish, robots have yet to get as far as they have in those movies people need to relax, really, it’s infu-” His words had begun to mesh together so Saihara cut him off.

“Kiibo you have to breathe you know.” He interjected, a half alarmed half fond look on his face. 

“Oh,” Kiibo flushed pink and cleared his throat. “Right! Sorry, I sometimes just completely forget I have to do that when I talk about…” He makes a vague gesture, “This.” An embarrassed laugh escaped his throat and Saihara shrugged lightly. Understanding.

“It's okay, I just didn't want you to pass out.” He smiled, more of one than this morning, and sighed inaudibly. He looked over at the clock, it’s hands read 11:50.  _ Has that much time passed…? _ He thought to himself.

“It's almost 12.” Kiibo muses, looking at the time on his phone and then back up to Saihara. “I guess I should go! I have class in an hour or so I should probably get my things.” He thought out loud and Saihara nodded.

“Right, yeah.” He stood up and took both their cups to the sink. He could hear Kiibo in the other room shuffling around and he took a deep breath.  _ It's now or never. _

He walked back out and gestured for Kiibo to follow him to the door.

“I'll see you tomorrow! Thank you for having me over, this was nice!” He smiled brightly and Saihara nodded, his ears warming up some. His heart was hammering against his chest and he suddenly felt too nervous to speak. 

Instead he just opened the door and mumbled a goodbye. Kiibo waved as he walked down the hall and Saihara shut the door. He stood against the door for a few minutes thinking to himself.  _ I completely chickened out… _

He picked at his nails, still nervous, before making an impulsive decision and not giving himself any time to think it over. He grabs his keys and wallet before rushing out of his apartment.

He stands impatient in front of the elevator and heads for the stairs instead. He all but runs down them, nearly missing steps and tripping over his feet in the process. 

He reaches the lobby and looks around before running outside. The cold air greets him with a harsh slap and he realizes he forgot his coat. The air burns his lungs and he starts running again once he's spotted the familiar tufts of white hair down the street.

“Kiibo!” He closes the distance until he's only a few feet away and Kiibo turns at the sound of his name. He looks surprised to see a Saihara who's red in the face and breathing heavily in front of him. Saihara’s throat tastes like iron.

“Saihara? Where's your jacket you're going to catch a cold.” Kiibo’s voice was laced with concern and Saihara waved it away.

“I’ll be okay,” His breathing was slowly returning to normal and he let out a long exhale. “Uh,” He started and suddenly the nervous feeling he hadn't let himself feel earlier was creeping up on him.

“Did I forget something?”

“N-No! I was just,” His face reddened again, this time it wasn't from the weather. “Do you, do you wanna get lunch? Somewhere on campus though, since you have class and that way you won't have to rush and I don't mind walking there either because I don't have anything else to do today because I was gonna be working but you saw how that turned out but it's okay if you don-” This time Kiibo cut him off.

“Saihara, please breathe.” Kiibo looked at him with a smile and set a hand on his shoulder. 

“Ri...Right.” He laughed nervously, taking a breath and looked at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing around him.

“I'd very much enjoy getting lunch with you, though.” Kiibo said, still smiling. It made Saihara’s palms sweaty and his heart hammer.

“O-Oh, okay.” He felt very light all of a sudden and he smiled bright. “Okay!”

“Can we get you a jacket first? I'm worried you'll catch a cold.” As soon as he said that Saihara let out a small sneeze and nodded.

“That's a good idea…” Kiibo laughed and Saihara kept smiling lightly.

This time, at lunch, it was Saihara who rambled. Particularly about the released details of the murder that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments are appreciated as well as feedback in general! you can find me at twitter and tumblr here:
> 
> twitter: cooltadashi  
> tumblr: fmamanga
> 
> thanks again!!


End file.
